1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to teaching tools and more particularly pertains to a new basic educational system for utilizing color association when teaching.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of teaching tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, teaching tools heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,176; U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,689; U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,431; U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,793; U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,700; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,122,684.
In these respects, the basic educational system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of utilizing color association when teaching.